


otherwise, it's perfect

by downtothewire



Category: Marvel, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Frustrated!Nico, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: A fic about Karolina and Nico's height difference.Nico wants to kiss her girlfriend whenever she wants to, but she's just so God Damn Tall. Nico is therefore determined to find a way to fix this minor issue in their relationship and kiss her girlfriend whenever she wants, damn it.





	otherwise, it's perfect

It was truly amazing dating Karolina Dean. She was kind and caring. She was protective, but not overbearing. She was at times a little overly peppy, but Nico didn't mind it - she found it adorable actually. She had this dorky smile that she saved only for Nico that made her heart flutter. She kept her warm at night. Not to mention, she was impossibly gorgeous. So, really, there were no bad parts of dating Karolina, Nico thought. 

Well, maybe one.

It wasn't anything that Nico would break up with Karolina over, but it was frustrating. See the problem was that Karolina was about eight feet tall, and Nico considered herself a normal height. This was Karolina's fault. Nico couldn't grow anymore, but Karolina sure could bend down, couldn't she?

They had tried heels, but they weren't really 'running away' footwear. After the first time they had tried, Nico was running far behind the rest of the group, while trying to catch up she fell and sprained her ankle.

"God damn it, Karolina!" She had screamed while Karolina carried her bridal style while still running.

"What?" Karolina asked innocently.

"If you weren't so God damn tall, I wouldn't have to wear these heels!"

Karolina became annoyed, "You could always stop kissing me, Nico. Then I wouldn't have to carry you either." Karolina knew she was being petty, but she couldn't help it. They were running for their lives, did they have to have this discussion now?

"You clearly know that is not an option. I'm not going to stop kissing you," Nico offered back, her tone still annoyed. Karolina blushed at that.

They reached a clearing in the forest and Karolina placed Nico in the van. Nico sat alone huffing about the pain to herself in the corner of the van as they drove. Once they reached somewhere safe, Nico limped her way to a log and placed herself there keeping her foot elevated as Karolina had told her to do - it was still throbbing. Karolina walked towards her sheepishly with a coldpack in hand.

"I'm sorry you sprained your ankle, because of me," Karolina mumbled.

Nico could see the guilt in the other girl's eyes. She hated herself for putting it there. "No, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's not your fault you're so tall. I just wish I could kiss my girlfriend without any injuries like the rest of the world," nico apologized.

"Another thing to blame my parents for, I guess," Karolina joked, and both of them smiled.

Karolina kneeled down and applied the ice to Nico's ankle. Nico hissed at the cold sensation. Karolina stared intently at her ankle as she gently applied the ice. She fidgeted a bit before saying, "well, we can always kiss when we're sitting down, you know?"

Nico rolled her eyes lovingly, something that only Nico was possible of and Karolina loved. "Come here, dork."

Karolina leaned forward and they kissed.

The problem wasn't solved, however. Karolina was still too tall and Nico was still a normal height - all the same unwilling to admit she might be too short. Nico couldn't wear heels anymore after that and she couldn't stand on her tiptoes to give them some sort of advantage. So, Karolina had to lean down, and soon enough Karolina had chronic neck pain. Nico massaged it for her and neither of them were complaining - at first.

It started out nice enough. Karolina would marvel in the sensation of Nico's hands on her neck. Making her blush crimson every night it happened. She was almost purposefully leaning down and giving herself neck pain to get to both kiss and get massaged by Nico more.

Nico had enjoyed it in the beginning too. She would get to hear Karolina moan as she applied pressure to her neck, and Nico was not opposed to how that made her insides twist and her cheeks heat up. However, soon enough she started noticing Karolina was asking for the massages more frequently and Nico's fingers were starting to be in constant pain from massaging the taller girl's neck every night - sometimes twice a night. Nico was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose, she'd been kissing her a lot more than usual, which she didn't mind, but her fingers were starting to. Is there such a thing as a finger massage?

Nico leaned up to kiss Karolina, her ankle already healed, on her toes after a particularly dangerous escape. Nico hoped to be romantic and spontaneous, but she ended up kissing Karolina's chin - leaving the other girl looking at her highly amused. Nico, however, found it none too funny.

"Why'd you do that?" Karolina asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"I can't do it anymore, Karolina!" Nico finally broke.

Karolina looked at Nico with broken eyes, on the verge of tears. Nico realized her mistake and quickly tried to comfort her.

"No! No, babe! That's not what I meant! I can do this," she gestured between the both of them, "I can _always_ do this. Trust me. I love you."

Karolina cleaned her eyes and leaned in to quickly kiss Nico. Nico held the back of her neck and kept her lingering a moment longer than Karolina originally intended too. "I love you too," she whispered against Nico's lips.

She pulled aways dazed, rubbing at her neck. "What did you mean then?"

Nico looked embarrassed having overreacted to something so small. She was aware that they were running away from their murdering parents whilst discovering their superpowers and she was more worried about how she was going to kiss Karolina without breaking either of them. She felt she was finding something to worry about in their relationship that was otherwise going great. She kept that to herself.

"I'm so tired of struggling or you struggling every time we want to kiss," Nico mumbled, "I just wanna kiss you when I feel like it."

"You can kiss me whenever you'd like," Karolina told her.

"I just tried to and kissed your chin," she continued, turning redder by the minute.

"I don't mind chin kisses," Karolina comforted, "if they're from you."

Nico then smiled shyly, "I'll find a solution, I promise."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay, then I'll be here when you do," Karolina compromised.

It was in Nico's nature to try and fix everything. So, she was going to try and fix this too. She knew there were bigger issues in the world, but she cared about Karolina a lot, so, she cared about this. Karolina brought so much to the relationship, and Nico wanted to bring something to it too.

So, one day when they stop at a Walmart for some supplies Nico walked out of the store carrying a stepping stool in hand. Karolina was in the van, in charge of the getaway driving, humming along to music when she saw her girlfriend with the stool in hand. She's surprised to say the least.

She walked out of the van to look at Nico questioningly. Nico practically stomped her way to Karolina, placed the stepping stool in front of her, and kissed her deeply.

When she pulled away Karolina had the dorky smile she only reserved for her plastered on her face. "Told you I'd find a solution," Nico said triumphantly. Karolina then looked down at the stepping stool and burst into laughter. Behind Nico the others were laughing hard too. Nico, however, found none of this funny.

She fumed on her way to the van carrying the stepping stool next to her. This only makes everyone, except Karolina who was then worried, laugh harder. They teased Nico all the way back to the motel about it. The stepping stool was long forgotten in some corner of the van. Karolina looked between it and Nico with a concerned expression on her face.

When they arrived at the motel, Nico busied herself getting ready to shower. She doesn't really talk to Karolina and answered her mostly in noncommittal grunts. They got into bed, each on either corner of it, and Nico turned away to sleep.

"Can you please talk to me?" Karolina tried.

"Hm," Nico only offered.

"Come on, Nico. I'm sorry I laughed, but this is a bit of an overreaction. You don't have to be so mad at me."

Nico sighed, "I'm not mad at you."

"You're sure acting like you are."

Nico turned to her, her eyes soft. Karolina's nervousness melted as she saw her. "I'm sorry if I acted like I was. I know I've been weird. It's just..." Nico trailed off.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Karolina reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry I'm so short," Nico finally conceded.

Karolina chuckled, "What? Are you serious? I like your height."

Nico looked down at their intertwined hands and continued, "You do everything, Karolina. I just wanted to figure out this one thing for us."

"We don't have to figure this thing out, babe. It's okay."

"I just wanted to do one thing for you, Kar. You do so much for me. I know I'm obsessing over something stupid, but I just want to be a good girlfriend."

"You do a lot for me, too."

"Yeah, like what?" Nico posed, sarcastically.

"Like making me laugh with your sarcastic remarks. And always trying to see if I'm next to you when we're running. And the massages on my neck even though I know you don't love giving them. And holding my hand when I'm scared or lonely. Making sure I know everything is going to be okay. And even when it's not, you still are pretty comforting," Karolina paused for a second before giving Nico a burning stare, "and being really, really pretty."

Karolina leans in and kisses Nico.

"Plus, I'd much rather kiss you like this on a bed anyway," Karolina cheeked. Nico blushed.

"I would too," Nico answered. They didn't talk much after that.

The next morning Karolina walked outside their motel room to find Nico still being made fun of by the rest of the group. She marched to the van and grabbed the forgotten step stool from inside it. She placed it in front of Nico stepped on it, and removed her bracelet. Her skin lit up into an iridescent rainbow. She leaned half her body down in order to be able to kiss the shorter girl, wrapped her arms around her waist, and flew them upwards - height difference forgotten.

"Problem?" She asked the rest of the runaways who shook their heads. Nico has a face splitting grin from ear to ear.

Maybe they will never find a solution, Nico concluded, but it isn't enough to stop her from really loving this girl. So, maybe, there was no problem after all. What was a little height difference in something otherwise perfect?


End file.
